Ashita e no Kibo
Ashita e no Kibo (明日への希望, Hope for Tomorrow) is the 3rd track to the album Higa Super Stars. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 青い空の彼方へ　届けと手を伸ばす 届かずに　その手を引っ込める 足りないものがあると　また気づかされたら まだ強くなれるって証さ 汗にまみれた時間　走り疲れた昨日 全てが明日へ続く　道しるべとなるんだ あの真っ白な雲を追いかけた 子供の頃と同じように 夢中になるものがあれば つまずいてもまた走り出せる 果てしなく見えるその先へ 一歩　一歩　近づいてゆく 明日には　また違う 自分に出逢える事を　信じながら 夢中で過ごす時間は　一瞬で過ぎてゆく おかしいな　無駄遣いしてないのに 気がつけば　夕焼け空　時を刻む速さ 誰にでも　平等ってウソだよね 小さな夢が今は　大きく膨らんでる 明日にはきっと大きな　花を咲かせるはずさ まだ見た事の無い景色求め 立ち止まらずに歩いてゆこう 笑いながら　そう楽しんで 自分で決めた道なんだから 悔しくて泣いた雨の日も やがて鮮やかな虹になる 大丈夫　明日なんて 自分次第　いつだって　変えてゆける あの真っ白な雲を追いかけた 子供の頃と同じように 夢中になるものがあれば つまずいてもまた走り出せる 果てしなく見えるその先ヘ 一歩　一歩　近づいてゆく 明日には　また違う 自分に出逢える事を　信じながら |-| Romaji= Aoi sora no kanata e todoke to te o nobasu todoka zu ni sono te o hikkomeru tari nai mono ga aru to mata kizukasare tara mada tsuyoku nareru tte akasa ase ni mamire ta jikan hashiri tsukare ta kinō subete ga ashita e tsuzuku michishirube to naru n da ano masshiro na kumo o oikake ta kodomo no koro to onaji yō ni muchū ni naru mono ga are ba tsumazui te mo mata hashiridaseru hateshinaku mieru sono saki e ichi ho ichi ho chikazui te yuku ashita ni wa mata chigau jibun ni deaeru koto o shinji nagara muchū de sugosu jikan wa isshun de sugi te yuku okashii na mudazukai shite nai noni kigatsuke ba yūyake sora toki o kizamu haya sa dare ni demo byōdō tte uso da yo ne chīsana yume ga ima wa ōkiku fukuranderu ashita ni wa kitto ōkina hana o sakaseru hazu sa mada mi ta koto no nai keshiki motome tachidomara zu ni arui te yuko u warai nagara sō tanoshin de jibun de kime ta michi na n da kara kuyashiku te nai ta ame no hi mo yagate azayaka na niji ni naru daijōbu ashita nante jibun shidai itsu datte kae te yukeru ano masshiro na kumo o oikake ta kodomo no koro to onaji yō ni muchū ni naru mono ga are ba tsumazui te mo mata hashiridaseru hateshinaku mieru sono saki e ichi ho ichi ho chikazui te yuku ashita ni wa mata chigau jibun ni deaeru koto o shinji nagara |-| English= The blue sky over there, I stretch my hand out to reach it It can't reach so I draw back my hand I realised again that it is not enough I'm still lacking strength I'm covered in sweat and tired from yesterday's run Everything will continue into tomorrow, it will be a guide Chasing after that pure white cloud The same as when we were children It's as if we are in a daze Stumbling and then running again The sight ahead is endless Step by step we approach it Tomorrow will be different As long as I believe in myself, we can meet again Spending time in a daze, it passes by in a moment Isn't it strange, we're not wasting time The sun in the sky had set before we realised 'Everyone is the same' is a lie, isn't it Now small dreams can become big Tomorrow will surely be big, it should be fun I still can't see the scenery I want But we won't stop, we'll walk on We will have fun while we laugh I'll decide which path to follow by myself Feeling frustrated and crying on this rainy day But before long a vivid rainbow will appear It's okay because tomorrow I can always change myself Chasing after that pure white cloud The same as when we were children It's as if we are in a daze Stumbling and then running again The sight ahead is endless Step by step we approach it Tomorrow will be different As long as I believe in myself, we can meet again Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics